Information handling device (“devices”), for example, cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, personal computers, and the like, allow users to provide input through a variety of sources. The user can provide input to applications using a variety of input methods (e.g., standard keyboard, soft key input, gesture input, audio input, etc.). Depending on the form of the device, some of these input methods may be more convenient than others. For example, if a user is providing input to a smart phone, audio input may be more convenient due to the small form factor of the smart phone. However, in some cases the most convenient input method based on the form factor of the device may not be the most convenient input method based on the entries that a user wants to make.